


Paying The Consequences

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike catches Riley giving in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Paying The Consequences  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 1,624  
> Pairings: Spike/Riley  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I’m just playing in Joss Whedon’s sandbox.  
> A/N: My nekid numbers where Riley,Rainbow,Party,Voyeurism. My beta said the voyeurism was more exhibitonism but I couldn't see Spike hiding to watch. Sorry, I hope this is okay.  
> A/N:This was set after [His Own Personal Hell](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/48640.html)

The party at Lowell House was in full swing by the time Spike walked into the room. He didn’t bother to say thank you as someone he’d never seen before handed him a beer as he walked by. A beer wasn’t really what he was here for but it would do for the moment.

He glanced hungrily towards the living room where someone had cleared away the chairs and couches to make an impromptu dance floor. The room was crowded with couples trying desperately to get closer to the one they were with. Spike swallowed a groan as he passed by a particularly pretty blonde girl, dressed in a rainbow colored mini dress, who just happened to be riding her partner’s thigh. _The lucky bastard!_ He could hear the blood pounding in their veins as their bodies gyrated to the music. Or what apparently someone with bad taste counted as music. If only it were the Sex Pistols. Now that was music!

Spike had searched the first floor for Riley but couldn’t find him anywhere. _How dare the git keep him waiting! He wanted blood and he wanted it now!_ He looked around the room with predatory eyes at all the happy meals with legs walking around him. Any number of the women or even quite a few of the men in the house would be considered a meal but Spike only wanted one person’s blood. Riley’s. He wanted to see Riley bite down on his lip to keep from screaming as he came in his pants. But he wasn’t going to get that if he couldn’t find the man. _Where in the bloody hell was Riley anyway?_

There was only one thing left to do other than yelling for him at the top of his lungs, he would have to search the upstairs bedrooms. A low growl erupted from Spike as he started climbing the stairs two at a time. He was going to find Riley and he was going to make him pay. That man was going to learn that he shouldn’t keep the Big Bad waiting. Not unless he was ready for the consequences.

 

***********

 

Riley was late. Very late. For some reason the demons were getting a lot more agitated lately. Some of the nastier demons had managed to break out of their cages. It had taken him and the rest of his crew to get the worst ones rounded back up and put into quarantine. By the time he had made it upstairs most of the guests had arrived and the party was well under way. He had time for a quick shower, before he could mix and mingle. They all needed a break and this was their way to relax.

After setting the temperature, Riley dropped his clothes and quickly stepped into the shower. He leaned his head against the tiled wall and let the water flow down his body. A sigh escaped him as the warm water soothed his sore muscles. Riley could feel the tension drain from him and he began to relax. And that was not necessarily a good thing. Whenever he was relaxed that gave his mind full reign to delve into memories that were better left alone. One in particular kept wanting to spring to mind.

Riley quickly shut off the water, grabbed the nearest towel and stepped out of the shower. But it was too late. Seven days, three hours and twenty-seven minutes had passed since the last time he had let Spike feed from him. And he was starting to get desperate. Not that he couldn’t take care of his own needs because he could. There was just something about being fed from that made the orgasms so much better. Although, he would never admit that to... Riley shook his head. He wouldn’t think about it. And he sure as hell wouldn’t think about Spike or the damn promise that the vampire had made to him.

He began to dry himself more vigorously with the towel as he walked towards the bed. His body began to tremble from just the memories of Spike and the way his mouth had worked on his thigh as he had fed from him. He’d had the most fantastic orgasms of his life while Spike fed. _Damn, it!_ Riley threw the towel away from him, laid down on the bed and gave into the temptation.

 

**************

 

After he reached the landing Spike slowed down only long enough to ask a couple which room was Riley’s. Two seconds later he was standing outside of Riley’s room with his hand on the doorknob about to enter when he heard someone groan his name. _What in the bloody hell?_ Quietly, Spike opened the door a bit and peeked inside.

Riley was lying on his bed, naked. His body trembled as his hand slowly stroked up and down his cock. His other hand fondled his balls and Spike’s name was a litany on his lips.

“Well, Well.” Spike didn’t stop the huge grin that covered his face as he entered the room and quickly shut the door. “What have we here?” The lock made a loud clicking sound as Spike turned it.

“Spike! What the hell are you doing here?” Riley jumped as he tried to cover himself.

“Well, there’s this party going on downstairs but..” Spike’s eyes dropped to Riley’s engorged cock. “it looks like there’s a better party going on in here. No. Don’t stop.”

Riley looked up at Spike, his hand closed around his pants. “Excuse me, what?”

A wicked grin pulled at Spike’s mouth. “You heard me. Don’t stop.”

Riley couldn’t believe that Spike actually thought... well he wasn’t sure what Spike thought but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like it. Then it dawned on him. “If you think that I’m going to do that while you....”

Spike quickly interrupted. “While I watch? But you are and I am. You’re going to lay back on the bed and finish what you started and I’m going to watch as you come. And you’re going to like it. After that I’m going to feed from you, any place I damn well please and if you’re very, very good I just might let you come again.”

Riley tried to ignore the way Spike’s words made his body harden further. “You’re crazy! I’m not about to feed you, especially not here.”

So it was only the place Riley had a problem with. Too bad. Another slow grin spread across Spike’s face. “Oh but you are.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’m going to unlock the door, crawl into bed with you and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Riley swallowed hard at the picture Spike’s words created but sat still and obstinately refused to say anything.

“Did I forget to mention that you would be making so much noise that all of your little friends would come running to make sure that you’re okay?”

“You bastard!”

“That’s been said before. Well?”

 _If only he had locked the damn door in the first place none of this would be happening now._ Riley didn’t realize he spoken out loud until Spike answered him.

“You keep forgetting, pet. That I’m a vampire not only could I hear your hand sliding on your skin but I can smell your heat. I know when you’ve come and even when you’re almost there. And after hearing you call my name, no locked door would have kept me away.” His eyes roamed Riley’s well-built frame before staring once more at his cock. “Lay back down and touch yourself. I want to hear you say my name as you come.”

Spike grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it towards the door. He would have the best view in the house.

He knew he shouldn’t do it, give into Spike’s threats after all he was chipped and Riley was pretty sure he could take Spike. Riley groaned as he thought about the other definition for take. He’d never had sex with a man before but all of him; every inch of his body craved Spike.

Another groan escaped Riley as he lay back onto the bed and his hand reached for his cock. As he slowly began to stroke himself, he tried desperately to look anywhere but at Spike. If he didn’t look, maybe just maybe he could pretend that Spike wasn’t even in the room.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what soldier boy was up to. Spike growled. There was no way he was going to let Riley get away with that. “Now, none of that. Look at me.”

Silently, Riley did as he was bid; his eyes roamed Spike’s body, lingered a little too long on the bulge in Spike’s pants before he stared straight into the vampire’s eyes. The passion he saw mirrored his own and his hand jerked faster at his cock. His thumb caressed the head of his shaft as he stroked up and down, faster and faster.

Spike let his control snap as his face shifted into the visage of the demon. “That’s it come for Daddy.”

That was all it took for Riley to lose control. His body trembled and tightened. He whispered Spike’s name as jets of semen shot into the air and landed on his bare stomach. He had barely finished coming before Spike growled and crawled between his legs.

Riley’s body still shook as Spike came to rest on top of him. He tried to ignore the thrill that shot through him as Spike whispered against his ear, “I told you that you would like it.” Before he lowered his head and sank his fangs into the soft skin of Riley’s neck.


End file.
